This study will provide data on the autonomic (heart rate, GSR, skin potential) and cortical activity (EEG) of 47,XYY and 47,XXY individuals in comparison to controls. The XYY and XXY individuals in this investigation have been found among all of the males, 184 cm or taller, born in Copenhagen, Denmark from 1944 to 1947.